Shizuku Mizutani
|pairing badge = }} is a high school student at Syoko High School. She is the main female protagonist of the anime/manga. Appearance Shizuku is a young girl of average height, she has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She keeps her hair back in twintails behind her ears and lets her fringe down to the top of her eyes. Her main outfit consists of a regular gakuran, a reddish brown jacket over a cream school sweatshirt and a white shirt with a light blue tie. She wears a black miniskirt checkred with grey lines, on her feet she wears middle-length black socks and the required brown shoes. Outside of school Shizuku mostly wears old fashioned clothes or "grandma-like" kind of clothes as commented by Haru. Personality Shizuku has never had any friends since she entered school, nor has she attempted to make any. She only sees importance in studying and counting to fulfill her dream of earning 10 million yen per year. This was changed when she met Yoshida Haru, a young student who kept skipping school because he couldn't bring himself to go, ever since then she has started to make friends and get along with others, which eventually formed her group of friends. It has been mentioned that she is afraid of animals and is good at karoke. History Shizuku is the female protagonist of the story. She is very diligent in her studies, dedicating the majority of her attention and time to focus on her academics. She met Yoshida Haru when delivering classroom printouts. She maintains a distant and passive demeanor, only changing slightly after her meeting with Haru. He expanded her circle of relations and extended her view and experience of emotions. She falls in love with him later on. She is rejected after confessing her feelings, being able to engage in a romantic relationship only after Haru's feelings are certain. She does not like losing her no. 1 rank, displaying much disdain when Haru continually beats her in exams. She has had trouble in communicating with her mother, often worrying of the bother she would impose upon her work. Haru helped close the distance, and her intimacy with her mother has increased to the point where she could phone her, albeit nervously, about love problems. Shizuku can be very selfish sometimes like telling her friends that if it's their problem, they should learn how to solve it by themselves, Haru then replies that he hates the selfish side of Shizuku. Relationships Yoshida Haru " A boy whom Shizuku had delivered school print-outs to because of their teacher. It was shown that Haru rarely comes to school because of his fear of human interaction ( this is explained why by random flashbacks in the manga ) which turns him into a shy, helpful yet deliquent-looking person , that is, until he met Shizuku. In the anime and manga, their relationship starts off as a bit slow and subtle even though they both show honesty and signs of affection for each other. Later on, because of a certain event they decide to go out and face problems together concerning Haru's past and how to deal with their ever expanding feelings and emotions. " Natsume Asako " A close(?) friend of Shizuku and Haru. The three of them met when Natsume had asked the two to help her study. Strangely, because of Shizuku's cold and studious personality she had become attached to her, saying that; because Mitty ( Mizutani Shizuku ) doesn't care about her problem with guys and seems to have no interest in it, she does not avoid her or distance herself and freely interacts with her with no ulterior motive." Sohei Sasahara " Also called Sasayan, is one of Haru and Shizuku's friend along with Natsume. At first Sasayan confesses that he'd never thought of getting along with Shizuku and the rest ( especially with Haru ) despite him being a friendly person. Still, he thinks that they are very interesting and continues to hang out with them. " Yamaguchi Kenji " He along with his other three friends, hangs out with Haru and Shizuku's bunch because of some circumstances. As the story progresses, he develops feelings for Shizuku which makes Haru consider him as a rival and even treats him meanly--- though at first, everytime he is asked of his feeling for Shizuku, his reply will either be denying or something in the lines of "...It was a joke.". When he finally accepts his feelings and confesses ( even after getting rejected ) he still finds time to get in between Shizuku and Haru. " Quotes If you want to make peace, you need to show that you mean it. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Syoko High School Category:Main Characters